Zan'nin'na Jikken
'''MVU Username''' DivineZiel '''[http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Jikken_Clan Jikken Clan]''' The Jikken clan members are stolen children from different places around Otogakure however, their last names were remastered to be Jikken (meaning Experiment). Every single one of these clan members are psychologically unstable and have a blood lust that is barely quenched at the start however, as they progress, they become more unstable and have a higher thirst for blood. They still have a heart however, it's buried behind all the problems within their minds and hearts. They can have feelings for other people that are regulars however, it takes some time. The members of this clan have a unusually high pain tolerance due to the ultimate overall time of the operations on their body. They can literally lose a limb and not even wince, as long as they have the dojutsu and went through the operations of the procedure. Even with them being mentally unstable at the point that they are at from the beginning however, it can get worse which is how the dojutsu goes up through the stages. (If anything is to be known more about this clan, ask DivineZiel.) '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''Zan'nin'na has scars all over his upper body from fighting with his father as well as being operated on multiple times. '''Tattoos: '''Zan'nin'na has a seal on his left pectoral from birth that is from him and his twin being born special from their mother. No information is known from this seal other than when one of the twins is in danger, the seal will glow red however, when they're together, the seal will sometimes glow a soft blue however, when they have physical touch with each other, the seal constantly glows the soft blue. '''Piercings: '''Zan'nin'na has his bridge pierced three times and his bottom lip pierced three times. Once in the middle, one on the left and one on the right. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''Zan'nin'na will always be the first in the room to drop someone's confidence below normal averages. He tends to come off as the bad person when it's just in him from his life thus far. With fighting, he's the powerhouse and loves to showcase his skill with a blade in front of his adopted father, Kobu. Zan'nin'na has a very high sadistic level and will not hold back in any form if he's severely pissed off. His fuse is rather short when it comes to his anger. He's overall just the protective brother that wants nothing but the world for his sister. He would give up his life for her at any moment. Only certain people have seen it and maybe will see it but Zan'nin'na does have an extremely nice side to him yet for now, it only shows with Izumihime and Kobu. Zan'nin'na shows passion in living yet he does not fear death at all. When he's away from his sister, he tends to become more mentally unstable when she's not around. Zan'nin'na thinks rather rationally and holds no grudges except for the one for his father. Other than being mentally ill to the point of no coming back, kind hearted to a degree, dickish, vulgar, rude, protective, short temper, there's nothing that much to him. '''Behavior: '''For starters, it all depends on the people around Zan'nin'na on how he acts however, he never leaves his sister's side which causes him to be rather protective due to him being the brother. He literally gives no fucks at all when it comes to personal confrontation unless the person is interesting which he will go out on a whim to be sort of nice. His sister though puts him in his place when he's being noticeably rude. Within combat, Zan'nin'na doesn't play much of a defensive position while thinking of himself as on how he should rush his target constantly which makes it to where he can lower down his opponents'('s) stamina so he can find an opening. Charging constantly with only minimal thinking, Zan'nin'na is rather skilled at battle thinking but it cannot be perfectly told because when he fights, he becomes a completely different person. One that will fight to the death even if it's a friendly spar except with his sister. He has a different mean of doing so which is just regularly sparring. Other than this, it can mainly be told that Zan'nin'na is rude, vulgar, cold, sadistic, kind when need be or forced to be and always ready for a fight to show his true blood lust. Ever since Zan'nin'na was a child, he had a sort of..addiction to grab his knuckles and crack each joint, one by one, he always does so. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''When faced with anything in a solo form, due to him and his twin sister barely ever being apart, he loses his mind and kills everything in sight. Nothing keeps him from seeing blood and possibly be covered in it but sometimes, he likes to slowly go at it with his sick, sadistic self but mainly likes to always get it all done quickly so he may return to his sister's side. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''"Death, carnage, blood and protection. These are what I specialize in and nothing will stand in my way." '''Summoning''' N/A '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''On December 12th, Zan'nin'na and Izumihime Meguba were born. After their birth, it could be noticed that they both had a specific seal on them that matched perfectly but it was never explained on what it was and their own mother Roku Meguba was killed by her husband, directly after giving birth to the twins. '''Child:''' (Here you will explain your childhood before the academy. What playtime was like, what family life was like. Explain training as you got ready to join the academy.) '''Academy: '''(Please post your progress through the academy. What you struggled in, your crushes, your rivalries, and your achievements.) '''Genin: '''(Please put here what your goals and dreams are not that you have attained the right to call yourself a Shinobi. As you learn things, and your story progresses, you will return here and fill this out on important story arcs in your own life.) '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved By:'''